Midori and the Locker
by KaraWasHere
Summary: Looking for entertainment one day, Midori meets...a locker who gives her...entertainment?...Is it just me, or does this sound like the beggining of a love story between Midori and a locker? No. It shouldn't. CRACK warning.


KaraWasHere: This time, me and ProstaThief collaborated!

**ProstaThief: Collabor-what?**

**KaraWasHere:…We worked together, Kenz.**

**ProstaTheif: …Oh, yeah…I…uh…I knew that.**

**

* * *

**

Midori Suigira and her friend, Youko, were lazily sitting around in the nurse's office, for, it was lunch time and eating in the their food in the teacher's lounge in the company of all the other teachers was too normal for them.

"**I'm so bored, Youko…Entertain me!" The red headed teacher called to her medically inclined friend before taking a bite of her food.**

"**Midori, just eat your damn food…" The purple headed nurse said in irritation. No, she wasn't annoyed because she was being demanded by a whiny woman, but because this happened everyday.**

**Midori stood up abruptly and looked away with a dignified look stamped on her face, "Forget your ugly face, then!" She declared as she stomped out of the room and into the hallway.**

**Left alone in the room, Nurse Youko simply shrugged and continued eating her lunch. Midori would be back after about a half hour, like always.**

**After making her way far from the Nurse's office, Midori found herself walking past a set of lockers. Everything was normal and still in the hallway except an odd, loud rumbling noise inside a particular locker. Locker 665.**

"**What the…" The woman started as she stepped towards the odd locker. When she reached her hand out to open it, it shook violently. Midori suddenly started to have second thoughts about opening it, you see, an inanimate object shaking was never a good sign. The red head decidedly turned away from it and started to make her way away, not wanting to become part of some horror movie. As soon as she took two steps away, a voice stopped her.**

"**Wait!" **

**Midori whipped around to look for the owner of the voice, but alas, no one else was in the hall. So, thinking her mind was simply playing tricks on her, she started to turn away again.**

"**Down here, lady!" The voice from below shouted again.**

**Oh no! A midget was calling out to her! This time Midori turned around and directed her gaze down to the floor, expecting to see a tiny person, but still, no one.**

"**The locker, dumb ass! I won't say it again. " It yelled.**

**A midget is stuck in a locker? Jerking her eyesight towards the locker, she saw that it had grown a face from the last time she had looked at it. **

**Holy. **

**Shit. **

**The midget had become infused with the locker. **

"**You poor creature!" She cried.**

"**What?" It replied, obviously surprised that the woman hadn't run off and was now responding as if a talking locker was normal…**

"**You must've been trapped in there for so long that you just grew into the locker!" She carried on.**

"**What? No…I'm a locker, with magical powers…" The book holder explained sounding a bit offended.**

"…**No, you're a nerdy midget who was stuffed in the locker and forgotten about…" **

**The locker frowned deeply, "I'M NOT A FUCKING MIDGET!" It shouted in a rage.**

**Midori defensively waved her hands in front of her face, "Oh! Then I was kidding, TOTALLY just kidding!" She called nervously.**

"**Oh, haha, wow, you're one funny lady!" The alleged midget commented, it's frown turned upside down.**

"**Bi-polar much?" She commented dryly as she took a step forward.**

"**WHAT?" The locker yelled, causing her to take more than a couple steps backwards.**

"**Nothing, didn't say a word…"**

"**Oh, okay, then." It said as it's smile returned to it's face.**

**Now, Midori had seen a lot of things during her lifetime, but it was only at this moment was she creeped out by this talking locker. "So, look, I'm gonna go, you have fun….being…a locker." She spoke as she awkwardly waved goodbye to the locker.**

"**NO! You can't leave!" It shrieked.**

**Midori jumped at it's sudden anger and panic, "What? Why?" **

**The locker frowned and it's eyes started to get teary, "I want you to eat- I mean I get lonely.…"**

**Midori sighed in exasperation, "I'm not gonna stand around talking to a locker all day and look like a freak, so I'm outta here." **

**When she turned around, Midori didn't see the locker glare at her and open it's mouth wide. She didn't even notice the change in the locker's demeanor until a violent gale of wind started to pull her into the locker. She whipped her head around wildly, "Stop!" She yelled.**

**But her pleas weren't heard by the psychotic locker and she was sucked into the mouth of it. Just as quickly as she was sucked in, she was spit out. Unfortunately, she had hit her head upon landing and fell unconscious.**

**When the red head woke up, she was on the floor of the same hallway that she had began in. Scared, she jerked her head to place locker 665 in her view. It was normal. No face, no voice, no insane desire to suck her into itself. Just a normal locker!**

**The woman jumped up off the floor, "So I guess it was just some insane dream caused by lack of enjoyment!" She said, trying to reassure herself.**

"**I have dreams like that, but they're caused by lack of money." A voice spoke.**

**Midori nearly jumped out of her skin at the new-comer's voice because the woman was under the impression that she was the only one in the hallway. The teacher turned around, to find that, in fact, this time, it wasn't a locker-midget, it was a human being. In fact, it was Natsuki Kuga, a trouble student and former-HiME. But..something was off about her…**

**It wasn't her hair, it was still blue and obnoxiously long. It wasn't her eyes, they were still green. It wasn't her boobs, still small. It wasn't her clothes, they were still tattered and- wait, what? That wasn't Fuuka's uniform, it was a pair of raggedy-ass jeans, a big, dirty jacket and a black back-pack hanging off her back.**

"**Ew, Natsuki Kuga, why aren't you in uniform?" She asked, her teacher mode kicking in.**

"**Uniform? But… that's for students, miss." The dirty blunette answered politely.**

"**Yeah, and you're a student, so go get your uniform on and get to class." Midori ordered.**

"**But, I don't really go to school here, I just kinda loiter around and ask kids for change." She explained as she gestured to her nearly empty mug used to hold change.**

**Midori felt her eye twitch, "Kuga, stop playing hobo and get to class."**

"**But I don't-" Suddenly, the blunette stopped mid-sentence and her eyes bulged in fear. She looked like a deer in headlights as she stared, not at the teacher, but past her. Midori turned around just in time to see a very angry nerd stomping towards them. **

"**Homo! Get out!" She yelled from her position in the hallway.**

"**What the fuck did you just call me, you ugly nerd?" Natsuki shouted from the other end of the hallway.**

"**It's 'hobo', Yukino-chan…" A small voice piped up.**

"**That's what I said!" The nerd boomed.**

"**But…Kuga, you ARE homo, you're with Fujino…" Midori stated, thoroughly confused. **

**The dirty blunette clamped her hobo hand over the teacher's mouth, "How the fuck did you know that?" She hissed. **

"**What are you talking about? The first time you guys hooked up, you came in all worried that you were pregnant…" The teacher remarked as she took the girl's hand off her mouth in disgust. "I had to explain that it's biologically impossible for one woman to get another woman pregnant."**

"**What? When was that?" The blunette asked in confusion, then she looked like she had an epiphany. "Oh, I must've been doped up, man, 'cause I don't remember that, or you, for that matter. But it's cool, we can be friends, just stick some change in this 'lil cup."**

**Hesitantly (and kinda freaked out), Midori reached into her pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I only have cash…"**

**Suddenly, Natsuki slapped the twenty dollar bill from the teacher's hand. "NO! I WANT FUCKIN' CHANGE!" Natsuki-hobo yelled. "Fuck! If I wanted cash, I woulda said, 'Stick some cash in this cup.' But no! I said change, FUCKIN' CHANGE!"**

"**Well I don't-"**

"**HOBO! GET OUT OUT! THIS ACADEMY DOES NOT TOLERATE FILTH!" The long-forgotten Yukino bellowed.**

"**That's not what you're mom told me last night…." Natsuki muttered.**

"**WHAT WAS THAT?" Yukino shouted.**

**With a smug grin and no more words, Natsuki quickly scurried out of the hallway and probably back to her cardboard box somewhere.**

**When the angry nerd got closer, Midori finally recognized her, "Yukino?" **

"**Yukino Kikukauwa of the Executive committee, what of it, stranger?" She yelled.**

"**First off, use your inside voice. Secondly, I'm not a stranger, I'm your teacher. And Thirdly, Natsuki Kuga is a student here, so stop playing around." Midori lectured.**

**Yukino cocked her head in confusion, "You must be a new teacher here then, I've never seen you before, unless you're that stripper. And…Natsuki who?" **

**Stripper? Hell no! Well…maybe if beer was provided on hand…Midori shook her head, there must be something wrong with everyone today, "Yeah, I'm the stripper, sure." She said, not really in the mood to banter, "And Natsuki Kuga was that girl you just shooed away."**

"**That homo?" The nerd asked.**

"**It's 'hobo'." Midori corrected.**

"**I know, she's a homo hobo…"**

"**Um…Yukino, it's time for our meeting…." A shy voice piped up, looking over Yukino's shoulder, she saw a busty blonde girl holding a laptop, namely Haruka Suzushiro.**

"**Ah, hella thanks Haruka, let's go!" Yukino boomed as she marched past Midori, ignoring her presence.**

**After they left, Midori found herself alone in the hallway once again. "Well, looks like I'm all alone…man, everyone's whacked up today."**

"**You're empty and alone like me and Pablo." A carrot top with a pale white face, globs of black eyeliner and black lipstick with her wrists covered in black arm bands and various bracelets said as she stepped out of the corner. **

**Midori shrieked this time, "Holy shit! When did you get here?" **

"…**I've been here the whole time…" The girl answered slowly and solemnly.**

"**That's weird…where's this Pablo? He hiding back in the shadows too, Ms. Goth?" The confused red-head asked.**

"**No, he's here, simple minds can't see him…" The creepy carrot top answered.**

"**So…he's, like, your imaginary friend?"**

"**He's my boyfriend, he's real. We do everything together." The girl drowned in black answered.**

"**So…where is he now?" Midori asked, not really caring, but figuring the girl had some mental issues to talk about.**

"**Right next to me…" The carrot top turned her head to the side, "Say 'hi', Pablo." **

**Silence. The girl was talking to the air. There was no boy standing next to her. **

"**That's creepy. Actually, that's REALLY fuckin' creepy….um…" Midori trailed off after realizing she didn't know this girl's name.**

"**Mai Tokiha." The girl said.**

"**Mai? Oh my god! I didn't recognize you with all that shit on your face!" The teacher exclaimed.**

**The gothic carrot top glared, "What do you mean? This is how I've always looked."**

"**No…You used to be happy, bubbly and awesome now you're…." Midori took a pause to look over the girl, "Gothic and lame." **

**Mai's head slowly tilted to the floor, without answering, waving good bye or moving her legs, for that matter, the girl retreated back into the shadows and disappeared. **

**Midori's eyes bugged out at the girl. "Well that was odd." **

**Before she made her way down the hallway, she looked around to make sure no one else was there who wanted to say something to her. **

**On her way back to the nurse's office, the sudden urge to pee came over her. Quickly steering herself in the direction to the nearest bathroom, she knocked into a familiar spikey haired boy, she knew him as, Tate Yuichii. **

**The boy looked as he always did. Same bored expression, same hands-in-the-pockets stance, same Yuichii! Normal!**

"**Hey, Yuichii, everyone's being weird today, I really need help finding out what's goin' on!" She pleaded, hoping to get to the bottom of this.**

**Suddenly, a huge grin took over the boy's face, "You need help?" He asked in excitement.**

"**I like to giggle, giggle, giggle, giggle. Giggling is so fun!" The excited boy sang.**

**Midori shot him an odd glance, "…Yeah…" She answered, hesitation at the boy's sudden song in her voice. Whatever the fuck that was, she concluded something was wrong with him too.**

**Out of nowhere, in one single motion, Tate ripped off his uniform. Before Midori could control her face, it contorted in disgust at what she saw. The poor, fashion-senseless boy was wearing nothing but a pair of speedos, knee socks and a cape, that said 'Super Tate Bitches',Well it didn't say that but that's what it meant out of Super Yuichii, yeah, I went there.**

"**What the fu-" **

"**I'm Super Yuichii, here to help you." He announced, standing with his fists placed on his hips. **

"**But- You- And then- Wha-" Midori's mind was spinning from this. This was even creepier than goth-Mai. **

"**Don't worry, damsel, I'll go investigate, then I'll go check out the where-about of my arch-nemesis, Carrot-man." Tate declared as he ran off with his fist to the air like he was about to take off for flight.**

**Midori could do nothing but face-palm. Really…did everyone smoke a big joint before school this morning or what? **

**The teacher decided not to bother with it and simply kept on towards the bathroom. On the way, the thought of smoking something herself didn't seem like such a bad idea.**

**After going into the bathroom and doing her business, she noticed two other girls by the sinks. One girl with black, spiky hair was calmly washing her hands and the red-head next to her was primping her hair.**

"**Like, Mikoto, like how does, like, my hair look?" The red-head asked her friend.**

"**It looks fine, Nao, and I think you should cut down on the time you spend in here, it's very unsettling." The black haired girl answered.**

**Midori did a double take when she saw these words leave Mikoto's mouth. Did…did she suddenly get smart? And…Nao…what…what happened? Saying nothing, Midori continued to stalk- err…listen in on the conversation.**

"**Like, I like, like it in here, there's, like, mirrors in here." Nao replied, painfully overusing the word like.**

"**You have mirrors everywhere, in your locker, in your purse, in your desk, and on your brush, one time I swear you were looking at one in you're pants." The girl told her.**

"**Well, like, I like to see, like, myself in this, like, light." She pouted.**

"**What's the difference with this light and any other one in the school or in the basement, for the case of yesterday?" Mikoto asked.**

"**See, like,-"**

**Oh god, no, Midori decided to leave before her ears bled. The woman got out of the torture room and walked back towards the nurse's office but she heard a squeal. Turning towards the source of it, Midori saw a boy she recognized. She didn't know his full name so she just called him Takeda. **

**The boy skipped past her in girlish delight, blushing like a school girl. Looking back to the spot where he came from, the red headed teacher distinguished the ever familiar pretty boy, Reito Kanzaki. The boy held quite a bit of money in his hand. His face was glowing in delight and he sauntered away like he was the shit. **

**Becoming curious as to what he was doing with all that cash, Midori stalked behind the boy all the way to the Student Council Room. She waited patiently until he entered the room before she crouched down and cracked the door open so she could see what was going on.**

**Reito started speaking, but, because his broad body was in the way, she couldn't see who he was addressing. She assume it was Shizuru Fujino, who was most likely to be in the Student Council Room as she was the Student Council President and she spent quite some time in there.**

"**Here's the money I earned from Takeda, he pays me a lot every time." The dark haired boy said.**

"**Hell, all yo' damn clients betta pay good, your not my best ho fu' nothin'" Came the other voice. **

**Midori made a face. Okay, that definitely wasn't Shizuru. **

**But, when Reito shifted, indeed Shizuru was the one sitting opposite to him. Except, her skin color was a darker hue than her normal color. And by darker, I mean, she was chocolate colored. **

"**You mean 'pay well'?" Reito corrected. A frown instantly crossed Shizuru's face, without saying a word, she stood up, marched over to the boy and promptly bitch slapped him.**

**Reito fell back into the door and held his face. "Did a ho just back talk me?" She yelled.**

**The boy shook his head frantically. **

"**Good, then get the hell up outta here and don't come back 'till you find my bitch!" **

**Following the command, Reito hastily opened the door and without warning, Midori fell into the room. Looking up, Midori glanced at Reito, who was looking frantically between her and Shizuru before decidingly running out of the room like a scared little girl. After the ho left, the teacher peered at the angry black girl glaring at her from above. **

**Suddenly, Midori felt nervous, "H-hey, Fujino…how…uh…how've you been?" **

**Shizuru bent down to the woman's level and looked her in the eye, "Why da hell've you been eaves droppin' on my business?" **

"**Eaves dropping? Me? No…" Midori said, trying to sound believable.**

"**I **_**know**_** you ain't trying to play dumb wit me." The girl threatened with a glare.**

**Slowly, Midori scrambled off the floor, "Playing dumb? About what? Hobo-Natsuki? You're prostitute business? You're sudden race change? Or the ignorant stereotype that you talk in-grammatically correct?" She asked as she back up towards the door.**

**Shizuru's glare softened a bit and her eye's widened a fraction, "Natsuki? How da hell d'you know 'bout my bitch?" Obviously either, ignoring every other comment or just stopped listening after hearing the hobo's name.**

"**I talked to her just a little bit ago, she wanted change…" Midori explained, slowly and inconspicuously backing up.**

**Shizuru's glare suddenly reformed with full force as she took a sharp step towards Midori and got up in her face, "What the fuck you mean you talked ta her? She wanted change from you? Fo' what? Hell, you didn't give her none, did you? You know she jus' gon' spend dat shit on drugs and shit!" **

"**I…" Midori didn't finish her sentence as she took off out the door and back into the hall. She ran and didn't look back. The teacher silently made a mental note to never get on Shizuru's bad side, especially black-Shizuru, that shit was just crazy scary. **

**It must've been five minutes before her legs finally stopped. She didn't stop by choice though, she was stopped by the big squishy wall. Wait- big, squishy wall? She didn't remember that ever being a feature of the school.**

"**Excuse you." The wall said.**

"**Sorr-" Midori started, but suddenly, she realized that the wall wasn't a wall, it was just a really obese person and a person she knew, too. "AOI?" **

"**Can I help you?" The girl asked.**

"**What happened to you? How much Micky D's did you have to eat to get that fat!" The teacher exclaimed.**

"**McDonalds….mmmm….now I'm hungry…" Aoi muttered with a slight smile, perhaps imagining some food.**

**Out of nowhere, a extremely, anorexically-thin, handsome girl happened to pass by with a light blue haired boy dressed as a carrot. **

"**Chie…when did you start to look so…delicous-like…?" Aoi asked the handsome girl, but then noticed the carrot boy, "WHY'S THERE A CARROT HERE?" **

**The carrot boy, Nagi, jumped back at the sudden bi-polarness of the fat woman.**

"**Excus-" Before she could finish her sentence, Aoi had gobbled her up into her mouth.**

**Horror. Pure horror is the only way to describe Midori's face. **

"**Chie, you only filled up my cheek….mmmm…I'm still hungry…" The fatty remarked, looking right past Midori and Nagi, setting her eyes on the approaching hobo.**

**After hearing the commotion, hobo Natsuki strolled up with her cup for change, "Hey, fatso, got any change?" She asked Aoi, holding out her cup.**

**Aoi looked at her an licked her lips, "Mmmmm…."**

"**Is that a ye-" Natsuki stopped mid-sentence as she watched in alarm as the fat girl's mouth opened wide and ate her whole. **

"**Still hungry…" The girl muttered.**

**Just then, Reito and Shizuru ran up just in time to see Shizuru's beloved hobo get swallowed by Sham-u. **

"**You son of bitch, Imma beat yo' ass!" She yelled in raged as she charged Aoi, only to be swallowed into the mouth of the girl.**

"**Ow…I think she just stabbed my spleen…" Aoi announced as she held her spleenal area…**

"**Shizuru!" Reito shrieked in horror as he saw this and dove in after her, completely ignoring Aoi's un-awareness to him just diving into her mouth as she was too busy holding her spleenal area. **

**Takeda, who was secretly watching from the corner, saw his beloved Reito dive into the endless pit of Aoi and he soon followed after. I mean, really, what's life with out a sexy man-whore?**

**Midori continued to watch people get sucked in as she backed up in repulsion. The next unsuspecting victims who walked into the scene happened to be smart-Mikoto and valley girl-Nao. **

"**Guys, don't go any farther!" Midori warned as she grabbed them, trying to pull them back from Aoi's eating vicinity.**

**The two girls watched as a poor by-stander student got eaten by Aoi from Midori's hold on them. Both of their face's turned into that of disgust and revulsion. All of them stayed silent as Aoi started sniffing for more victims. Suddenly, Nao let out a sharp gasp.**

"**O-M-G! This like totally reminds me, like, one time, like, me and this guy, like, went to the beach and this, like, whale thing was, like, giving birth, like, on the shore and, like, it was like totally yucksville and-" Nao didn't quite get to finish her story as Midori shoved her towards Aoi, who had been trying to eat the snack machine until she saw her next meal. Wasting no time, Aoi swallowed her as she had done to all her previous victims.**

"**Nao!" Mikoto shouted in alarm, ripped herself from the teacher and ran in to save her. **

"**No! Mikoto, it's too late! Don't-" Too late, another one down for the count…**

"**VIOLATION! EATING OTHER STUDENTS IS A VIOLATION OF THE-" The booming voice of Yukino echoed through the hall as she and Haruka came rushing down to stop the injustice of cannibalism.**

**At this point, Aoi could no longer use her legs as she was too fat, so, she dragged herself towards the couple, ignored Yukino's shouts and casually consumed the two in one bite.**

**The morbidly obese girl was apparently still hungry, so she started crawling around on her stomach sniffing for more food, her nose brought her to a dark, shady corner. The corner was so dark, Midori couldn't tell what exactly was happening. She only knew that her little carrot top friend had been eaten because of the black residue staining the fatty's lips.**

**Midori was huddled up into the wall, trying to be still and invisible. Her eyes frantically searched for an escape. The only visible exit was across the room, but to get there, she'd have to run past Aoi. As her eyes flicked around the room, she noticed the boy, Nagi, who was dressed as a carrot hadn't moved from his spot the whole time and still had not been consumed. He looked…sad?**

**Out of the blue, Aoi started singing,**

"**Hey, There's a party in my tummy! So yummy, so yummy! **

**Now, There's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, so yummy! **

**Hey, there's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, So Yummy! **

**Now there's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, So Yummy! **

**Yummy Yummy!"**

**At this point, Nagi fell to his knees in tears. His obnoxiously loud sobs had distracted Aoi long enough for her to stop singing. "What's wrong Mr. Carrot?" She asked in sympathy. **

"**I *sniff* wanna go to the-the*sniff* party in your tummy!" He answered, trying to calm down.**

"**NO, CARROT, YOU'RE TOO HEALTHY!" The girl yelled, swatting the boy away harshly. **

**Luckily for Midori, this conversation distracted the human vacuum cleaner long enough for her to get to the opposite side of the room. "I am sooo fucking outta here." She muttered after witnessing the exchange between the two.**

**Just as she turned to leave, Tate ran down the hallway, still in his Super Bitch attire. He charged the distracted inhumanly fat girl, "Super Tate here to save the day!" He shouted as he Falcon Kicked the bitch in the center of her stomach causing her to regurgitate all the students.**

**Flying out of the fat woman covered in nasty looking goop, the students slowly picked themselves off the floor. Black-Shizuru ran over and hugged hobo-Natsuki in happiness, Takeda attached himself to Reito's arm only to be shaken off soon after, Carrot-Nagi was sobbing in the corner, gothic-Mai was sliding into another dark corner to do goth-Mai things, Super Tate ran out of the room in triumph, valley girl-Nao kept talking, Mikoto was rubbing her head, Yukino was yelling at Aoi and Haruka was crying at the goop covering her.**

**Midori smiled in relief. At least everyone was safe. Job well done, Midori, job well done. Turning on her heel, she made her way back to locker 665.**

"**Mr. Locker…would you mind sending me back to my world? I've learned my lesson." She called softly as she knocked on the door.**

**Suddenly, a face formed on the locker, "Lesson?" It asked.**

"**Yeah, you sent me to this world so I would see that compared to this, talking to lockers isn't so freakish after all." Midori clarified.**

"**I did?" It asked once again.**

"**Didn't you?" **

"**No, I sent you here cause tried to leave me." The locker said, "And that just can't happen."**

**Midori made a face, "Oh..uh…okay. So then, can you send me back to my world?" **

"**Will you come visit me everyday?" It asked hopefully.**

"**Will you never send me here again?" She answered it's question with another. **

"**No."**

"**Then I'll see you everyday at noon." **

**The locker smiled and without a word, open it's mouth wide and sucked the red headed teacher back to her world. **

* * *

"Bull shit." The voice of Nao rang out through the now silent hallway, "In no world, no matter how freakish, would I EVER act like that."

"Yeah, what the hell was up with me bein' a hobo? Do I look like a hobo to you!" Natsuki yelled from her place on the hallway floor at the red headed teacher.

"Kind of." Nao, who was sitting next to her, remarked.

"Shut-up, valley bitch." The blunette retorted with a nonchalant flick of her hair.

"You wanna say that again?" Nao shouted at the smug blunette.

Completely ignoring the fight, Mai spoke, "Midori, I understand you like making up stories but-"

"Maiiiii! It wasn't a story! It happened! For real!" Midori whined.

"I believe it's completely inappropriate to make up something so offensive, Midori-san." Reito, who sat criss-cross on the floor next to Shizuru, chided.

"I'm not making it up!" Midori griped.

"Why was I the only one who changed race?" Shizuru asked curiously, more than likely playing along to get the woman to stop being so whiny.

Midori turned her attention to Student Council President and shrugged, "Who knows. You do kinda have black lips."

"I have what?" Shizuru questioned.

"It means your lips are plump and full." Midori explained, "It's a compliment."

Shizuru was about to reply and thank her, but the heavy sobs of Aoi distracted the whole group, aside from Nao and Natuski, who were rolling around on the ground in a brawl.

"I-I *sniff* I can't b-bel-*sniff*ieve…" Aoi blubbered as she cried into Chie's shoulder.

Chie glared at Midori, "Don't worry, Aoi, Midori was just being an idiot." The handsome girl swept the crying girl up and spoke again as she saw Midori about to protest. "Let's go." With that, the two left.

"Yeah, I think I've heard enough too." Mai announced, grabbing Mikoto's hand and dragging the girl away.

Tate, who had enjoyed his role as the hero a bit too much, followed after his girlfriend with his fist in the air, calling out, "Super Tate, away!"

"I can't believe this insane stormy either, let's get out of here, Yukino!" Haruka boomed as she stood up.

"It's 'story', Haruka-chan." Yukino piped up as she stood up as well.

"Yeah, whatever." She said as they made their exit.

Nao and Natsuki had rolled their fight out to the courtyard already, Takeda had left towards long before the end at the insinuation that he was gay for Reito and Nagi was never invited to story time, so that left Shizuru, Reito and Midori all alone in the hallway.

"As much as I'd like to hear more of your adventures, Midori-san, I have an appointment with my tea pot." Shizuru explained as she and Reito hopped off the ground and dusted themselves off.

"It's okay, Shizuru, come back anytime, I'll tell you about the time ol' 665 sent me back to the 80's!" Midori exclaimed.

"I'll make sure to do that, Midori-san, but until then, Reito, let's bounce." Shizuru declared with a giggle as she walked off.

Following behind her, Reito chuckled, "Please don't start that, I don't wanna end up selling myself for your business…"

Midori listened to their friendly banter until it was just a distant memory. Then she turned to the locker behind her. "Looks like it's just you and me now, 665."

Just like in Midori's story, a face suddenly formed on the face of the locker, "Yup…It gets quiet, huh?" The locker commented wistfully.

Midori leaned back against the lockers, "Yup."

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Want me to write one on the 80's? Want me to stop writing ridiculous things to pass the time? Review budddyy!**


End file.
